I Love You
by mystriaL-aNgeL
Summary: [EdxWinry] Winry reveals what she had not yet said.


**

* * *

**

**I Love You**

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters nor do I own the song LET ME DIE by Nicholas Tse.

**Author's Note: **A little twist from the manga. Read and reveiw, thanks!

* * *

---------------------

_**Are we at war tonight?  
Will there be angels whispering to me at night?  
Don't wake when lightning strikes…**_

---------------------

I watched, as you once again turned your back on me, away from me to face the world head-on with your brother, Al by your side. _Yes… you're the legendary Elric brothers._ They have woven tales and gossips with each of your wondrous adventures, your magnificent alchemy abilities, your uncountable generosity and your age…_the youngest state alchemist._

---------------------

_**My heart for you is true,  
Let no one take that from you.  
Time is running tight,  
Can't change from wrong to right.**_

_**So I'll close my eyes and dream a little,  
Just like how we used to be, baby…**_

---------------------

Yet, they did not know of the hurt you kept below the surface… the pain you went through each day, each living minute of your life. There were only talks about the courageous and almost impossible things you did in their prettily woven stories that will be passed on for generations and generations to come. Never the pain.

---------------------

_**Its time to say farewell, **_

_**No need to cry of feelings.  
Oh it's alright,  
I'll end the work of life.**_

_**Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you,  
Let me say these words before I go.**_

---------------------

They do not understand…_but I do. _The pain when your father left you, the pain when your mother died, the pain when you failed to bring your mother out from death door, the pain when you lost your limbs and the pain when you lost your brother…_I saw it all._

---------------------

_**I will love you till the end of time.  
Every breath of mine,  
I'll hold you by my side.  
But I'll rest in peace.**_

---------------------

Remember the time when we were still children? The time of innocence we shared together, when everything was right and perfect. We would meet each other at the small patch of field between our houses, where we played and learned as children. It was a small bank of our memories which bloomed all the more with each passing day.

---------------------

_**My sweetheart would you,  
Let me die in your arms with you,  
Only you can stop the rain tonight,  
Only you can change my world from black to white,  
So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more.**_

---------------------

There were nights when I couldn't sleep, I would walk down there and gaze up to the stars above and wish… I wished that things would stay the same forever, that we would be happy forever… You laughed didn't you? You laughed and told me not to be ridiculous and of course, being who I am, I argued. That was a heated argument wasn't it? I'd refused to speak to you for two days after that... But you were right after all, you always were… Guess wishes don't ever come true, do they?

---------------------

_**Are we at war tonight?  
Will there be angels whispering to me at night?  
Don't wake when lightning strikes…  
Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you,  
Let me say these words before I go.**_

---------------------

My heart died a little more each time you walk through my door with a broken automail. The look on you face…lost and confused. It reminded me of the day you were brought in by Al in his metal hands. You were crippled. There was so much blood. It scared me. But what scared me the most was your face. It was colourless. You lost so much blood and still you held on. No cries and whimpers. You bit your lips hard, losing more blood from the hard assault upon your lips. It was almost like you weren't a child anymore. And you weren't...

---------------------

_**I will love you till the end of time.  
Every breath of mine,  
I'll hold you by my side.  
But I'll rest in peace.  
My sweetheart would you,  
Let me die in your arms with you.  
Only you can stop the rain tonight.  
Only you can get me strength to fight.**_

---------------------

The event robbed you clean of your childhood. Robbed you clean of me... I knew, from the moment I saw your determined stare at your crippled body and Al's metallic appearance that one day I would have to lose you completely. I learnt to accept that. Each time you walked away, I would wonder..."Will I ever see you again?" The tears would then follow suit. It was an unavoidable cycle, though no one knew of it, not even Pinako. I would cry myself to sleep each time I worked myself right through the night finishing off your automail. I knew, the faster I repaired your automail the earlier you would have to leave me. But yet...I did not slow down. I would never slow you down from reaching your dreams, you knew that...didn't you?

---------------------

_**Till the sky is burning,  
It's the end of time.  
Look ahead tomorrow,  
Long and winding road,  
Keep the faith of mine,  
Don't let it go.  
You're the only reason,  
That I'm growing cold…**_

---------------------

That is exactly what I'm doing now. You would understand wouldn't you? I can't bear seeing you lose your dreams like this, not like this, not because of me… I hate them, Ed. I hate them. I hate them for forcing you like this. I hate them for using me to get to you. So many times you've escaped death. So many times, you fought to live, fought to fulfill your dreams. You were so close. Just a mere step forward. Nothing could stop you now, after all the struggles, you're finally there.

---------------------

_**What would I do without you?  
I will love you till the end of time.  
Every breath of mine,  
I'll hold you by my side.  
But I'll rest in peace.  
My sweetheart would you,  
Let me die in your arms with you.  
Only you can stop the rain tonight.  
Only you can make my world so bright.**_

---------------------

What had the Fuhrer told you? How had he threatened you? That he will kill everyone you love…your family, friends... me? No, I might have been stupid and helpless but this I will not allow. The stone was finally yours, the last of all philosopher stones. Without the recipe and their 'father', there will not be a second stone. This is your last chance… I have to make this sacrifice. Hadn't you always told me about the most basic of alchemy theories? The basic of "Equivalent Exchange"... I'm sorry for the problems I may have cost you but I can't run away from this. Not again. You will understand... you will come to understand more than anyone else. I will watch over you Ed, I will with all my heart…

I love you, Ed, I always have...

---------------------

_**Life no longer ends here with you in my heart.  
In my heart…**_

---------------------

_Fin._

* * *

**Read and Review, thanks! **

* * *


End file.
